Wounded
by Hope A
Summary: Wesley tries to closer to Fred, but ends up wounding her.
1. Default Chapter

Wounded  
  
Wesley tries to closer to Fred, but ends up wounding her.  
  
Setting: Hyperion, after noon. Wesley's in his office, of course. Fred is on her laptop at the front desk and Cordy is at her desk. Angel is putting Connor down for a nap and Gunn was cleaning the weapons from the cabinet.  
  
"Damn!" Gunn yells as he cut himself with a sword. Every one looked up and Fred ran over to him.  
  
" Let me see" Fred said grabbing his hand.  
  
"I should be fine, it's okay, really" Gunn pleaded.  
  
"No, you're not fine. Cordy can you get the first aid kit" Fred said looking over to her.  
  
"I'm on it" Cordy said getting up.  
  
Cordy came back with the kit. Fred took the kit, opened it and took out a bandage.  
  
"Gimme your hand" she said reaching for it, but Gunn pulled away.  
  
"Gimme, I'm not going to hurt you" Fred explained and reluctantly her gave her his hand. Fred cleaned the cut and wrapped the bandage around.  
  
"There all better" Fred said smiling. Gunn looked up at her and smiled also. They leaned in and he kissed her, just as Wesley came out of office. He looked up and saw them, then he turned right back around and headed into his office again.  
  
"That's much better" Gunn said coming apart after their kiss.  
  
"Good" Fred replied.  
  
Fred helped Gunn up and he threw the rest of the weapons back in the cabinet and walked back to the front desk with Fred. Angel came down stairs and saw Gunn's wounded hand and ran over.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked approaching them.  
  
"Oh, nothing, it's just a scratch" Gunn explained.  
  
"Oh, okay" Angel said shrugging it off. "So what are we doing?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing really, I'm just reading online" Fred explained.  
  
"Oh, where's Wes?" Angel asked looking around.  
  
"Umm, I think he's in his office" Fred said not looking away from the screen.  
  
"Oh" Angel replied, heading toward Wes's office. He approached and knocked.  
  
"Wesley?" Angel asked.  
  
Wes didn't answer and Angel entered the room. Wes was sitting at his desk, with his back to the door, rubbing his temples. Angel closed the door, which caused Wes to turn around.  
  
"Oh, Angel. I didn't hear you come in" Wesley said.  
  
"So, how are you?" Angel asked.  
  
"I...fine" Wesley stuttered out.  
  
"Good. So what are we doing today?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's almost like a day off" Wes said looking down.  
  
"Oh, okay. In that case, I'm going back to bed. Connor kept me up. Call me if you need me" Angel said as he walked out.  
  
Wesley stayed in his office the entire day. He didn't even come out to eat. Cordelia knew why, but everyone else just thought he was busy.  
  
Later that day:  
  
Gunn and Fred were talking and laughing and Wesley could see and hear them. It was killing him to watch the love of his life, with some one else, his best friend.  
  
"Haha" Fred laughed at Gunn's stupid jokes. Gunn looked down to his watch.  
  
"Ooh, I better get going if I want to beat the traffic" Gunn said getting up to leave.  
  
"Oh okay" Fred said getting up. She walked up to him and they kissed goodbye. Then Gunn left and Fred grabbed a book and headed to the courtyard.  
  
At the end of the day Cordy headed home. Wesley was working, or reading in his office late, and Fred was reading in the courtyard. Wes's POV: `I wonder where Fred is? Maybe I should talk to her. She's probably reading, getting smarter and smarter every day.' Wesley got up and headed for the stairs, when he noticed the courtyard doors open a little. He went to close them when he saw some one, a shadow, moving in the room. He grabbed a sword and headed to the courtyard. The courtyard was dark and he couldn't see a thing. Fred heard him enter and turned to the doors. She thought Wesley knew it was her and headed towards him. He saw a figure walking towards him and thruster his sword into Fred's stomach, causing her to scream. At that moment Wesley realized it was Fred, pulled the sword back and tried to turn on some lights. Once he could see Fred, he ran to her and caught her, just in time. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, holding her side. Wesley removed her hand  
and saw the bloody gash. He pulled out a hanker chief and pressed it to her wound. He slowly placed her on the ground and ran inside to grab the first aid kit. He ran back out to Fred.  
  
"Oh, Fred! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a robber or demon or...not you" Wesley explained putting pressure to her wound.  
  
" I...was...just r-reading..." Fred said as Wesley put pressure to her gash. " Ahh, oh God" Fred screamed.  
  
Wesley looked into her and eyes and almost began to cry himself. He lifted her up and brought back into the hotel. He placed her on the couch and went to wake Angel up. Angel already heard her scream, knew who it was, and was half way down the stairs.  
  
" What happened?" Angel asked rushing over.  
  
" I thought she was a stranger and I kind of..." Wes started as Angel lifted up the towel to see her cut. His eyes widened as he looked up at Wesley.  
  
" You stabbed her?" Angel asked in shock.  
  
" It was an accident, she was coming towards me and I thought... oh what have I done?" Wesley said.  
  
" We need to get her to a hospital fast!" Angel yelled picking up Fred and carrying her out. Wesley followed them out to the car and got in the driver's seat. Fred started to moan and sweat. The pain was getting unbearable.  
  
" Ssh, you'll be okay" Angel reassured Fred as he brushed hair from her face.  
  
Wesley sped up and pulled into the hospital parking lot. Angel carried Fred into the ER, like he has done many times before.  
  
" We need help!" Wesley yelled holding the doors for Angel.  
  
" Okay, what happened?" a doctor asked.  
  
" She was stabbed" Wesley explained helping to put her on a bed.  
  
" Okay, we'll take care of her just wait outside" the doctor said.  
  
" I`m going to call Gunn and Cordy" Angel said running to a phone.  
  
"No, I don't want Gunn to know, not yet" Wesley said grabbing Angel's arm.  
  
" Fine, but I'm calling Cordy" Angel said already dialing the number.  
  
About 45 minutes later, Cordy arrived to find Wes and Angel in the waiting room. The doctors still hadn't come out yet.  
  
"Hey I came as fast as I could" Cordy explained sitting next to Wes. " How is she?" Cordy asked as Wes looked up at her.  
  
" They haven't told us yet, it's almost been an hour" Wesley explained almost ready to cry.  
  
"Oh Wesley I'm sure she's fine, don't worry" Cordelia said holding his hand.  
  
"I...I thought..." Wesley started to say just as the doctor came out.  
  
"Angel?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes" Angel said jumping up.  
  
"Okay, she'll be fine, some internal bleeding, but she should be fine" the doctor said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Wesley asked standing up.  
  
"Yes. She's asleep now, but she should be awake by tomorrow" he explained.  
  
"Can we stay with her tonight?" Cordy asked also butting in.  
  
"Well, I'd advise you not to. She needs her rest"  
  
"Well, can some one at least watch over her?" Angel asked.  
  
"I suppose. One of you can stay" the doctor said.  
  
"I will" Cordy said.  
  
"No, I will" Wesley said.  
  
"Well, I can't, you know too sunny" Angel added.  
  
"You two can both stay if you'd like" the doctor said.  
  
"Great" Cordy added following the doctor, Wes behind them.  
  
The doctor showed them to her room and brought two chairs out. Wesley stared at Fred, and felt so bad for what he did. He sat down and held her hand. Cordy sat next to him and watched her sleep. Soon Cordy, herself, fell asleep, but Wesley stayed up all night.  
  
By morning Fred was starting to wake up.  
  
"Fred?" Wesley asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ahh. My side hurts" Fred said.  
  
"It's okay, the doctors said you'd be okay" Wesley explained.  
  
"Doctors? Where am I?" Fred asked.  
  
"You're in the hospital. Don't you remember anything?" Wes asked hoping she didn't know he stabbed her.  
  
" I remember reading and then you came out and ..." Fred said. Her eyes widened as she remembered he stabbed her.  
  
"Fred?" Wesley asked.  
  
"You...I remember now" Fred said.  
  
"I didn't mean to...I thought you were... I'm so sorry" Wesley said putting his head down.  
  
"Wesley, I know you didn't mean to" Fred explained trying to sit up. "Ah" Fred said as she sat up. Wesley looked up and tried to help her.  
  
"No, I'm fine, just tired" Fred explained.  
  
Suddenly Cordelia started to wake up and saw Fred up.  
  
"Hey, Fred how are you?" Cordy asked getting up.  
  
"Oh, fine, a little sore" Fred explained.  
  
"Well, I'm going to talk to the doctors and ask them when you can go home" Cordy said walking out.  
  
"So, Fred, are you okay? Really? You're not lying?" Wesley pleaded.  
  
"Really, Wesley, I'm fine"  
  
"Alright" Wesley agreed.  
  
Cordy came back a few minutes later, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"What, what is it?" Wesley asked as he stood up.  
  
"Fred has to stay for a few more nights. They want her to get rest here"  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No, not now, but...but if..." Cordy started to but then couldn't and put her head down.  
  
"But if what?" Wes asked impatiently now.  
  
"If you stabbed her harder and drove it any farther into her, she would have died. That's what took so long yesterday. They had to save her. She almost died." Cordy said, breaking into tears.  
  
Wesley looked at Fred. She had tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Oh, Fred! I'm so sorry" Wes said almost crying himself. He walked over to Fred and rubbed his hand against her face, but she turned away, almost afraid of him. He looked at her in confusion. She looked back at him with fear in her eyes. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. Wesley tried to help her. Fred shrugged him off and sat back down. Cordy ran over and helped Fred up. Wesley left the room feeling so bad. He walked out to the front desk and saw Gunn talking to a nurse. He came up to Wes. Wesley thought he was going to kill him.  
  
"Wes, man, where is she?" Gunn asked worried.  
  
` I guess he doesn't know I did it' Wes thought.  
  
"She's in the room down the hall, number 12" Wesley explained. Gunn ran down the hall and into her room. Fred looked up to see Gunn.  
  
"Charles!" Fred said crying as he ran over and hugged her. "Ahh, easy, I'm not all better yet" Fred explained. Gunn looked at her and almost started to cry.  
  
"Oh, are you okay? I was so worried" Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I know he didn't do it on purpose" Fred said unaware that Gunn didn't know that Wesley hurt her.  
  
"Who? Who did this?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Well, I know Wesley didn't mean to but...oh God you didn't know" Fred said.  
  
"Wes did this?" Gunn said angered. "I'll kill him" Gunn said as he started out.  
  
"No, it was an accident!" Fred yelled grabbing his arm. He shrugged her of and proceeded to the lobby. Wes had already left. Gunn went to the nurse and asked where he went. She had no idea. Gunn headed back to Fred's room.  
  
"He's gone" Gunn stated.  
  
"Oh thank God! Charles, don't hurt him. It was an accident" Fred explained.  
  
"How is almost killing some one an accident?" Gunn asked angrily.  
  
"He didn't see me and thought I was a robber or not me" Fred explained.  
  
"I'm still going to kill him" Gunn said. "I'll be back later. Cordy watch over her okay?" Gunn ordered.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't kill him, he didn't do it on purpose, Gunn!" Cordy yelled after him as he left her room.  
  
Gunn sped down the streets of L.A., back to the hotel. He barged through the doors and headed for his office.  
  
Back at the hospital.  
  
"Cordy we have to leave" Fred said starting to get up.  
  
"You can't" Cordy said.  
  
"Yes!! I need to stop him" Fred said. Cordy could tell she cared for both Gunn and Wes and she needed to stop Gunn and she may be the only who could. Cordy helped her dress and sneak out of the hospital. They rushed to the hotel.  
  
At the hotel.  
  
Gunn ran into Wes's office and slammed the door. Wes looked up and saw him. He started to get up and tried to leave.  
  
"What the hell? How could you do something like this?" Gunn yelled closing in on Wes.  
  
"I...it was an accident" Wes explained backing away.  
  
"So I've heard" Gunn said.  
  
"You don't believe me" Wes said afraid for his life.  
  
"NO, and I'm going to kill you. You almost killed her!!" He yelled. Then Gunn picked Wes up and threw him through the window in his office. Just then Cordy and Fred arrived.  
  
"Where are they?" Fred asked just as Wes was tossed through the window. "Wesley!" Fred screamed as she ran towards him. He was unconscious. Gunn entered the lobby to see Fred by his side.  
  
"So, you still feel for this guy?" Gunn asked approaching them. Fred took Wes's head in her lap and caressed his forehead.  
  
"It was an accident, Charles" Fred said glaring at him with tears almost spilling over.  
  
"He almost killed you!" Gunn yelled.  
  
"He didn't mean to" Fred yelled back. Then she grabbed her side. "Ahh! Damn it Charles don't make me yell!" Fred screamed. Gunn rushed to her side and knelt next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got so upset when the doctors said you almost died." Gunn said understanding Wes didn't mean to do it and it was all an accident. Fred then looked up in horror at Gunn. He looked at her with confusion.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Gunn asked.  
  
"He's not breathing!" Fred said horrified.  
  
"Oh my God, I killed him" Gunn said staring at his friend.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review!! : ) 


	2. Chapter 2: sorry

Wounded  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hyperion, Fred is holding Wesley in her arms and Gunn by her side. Angel was not in sight.  
  
"Okay, lay down on the ground" Gunn instructed.  
  
"What do I do?" Fred asked.  
  
"Give him mouth to mouth" Gunn said looking up to see tears in Fred's eyes. "You have to" Gunn said.  
  
Fred laid Wesley down on the ground, on his back. She opened his mouth and placed hers over his and blew oxygen into him. She performed CPR a few times, until Wesley started to cough and sit up. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see very well at all. He saw Fred hovering over him and then he could see Gunn next to her. His eyes shot open and he began to get up. He moved away from Gunn.  
  
"Gunn, I didn't mean to, please," Wesley said backing away from him.  
  
Gunn stood up and started to walk towards him. Fred kept her eyes on them.  
  
"I know man. I know it was an accident and I'm sorry. We almost lost you" Gunn said putting his head down.  
  
"Gunn, it's okay, I'm fine" Wesley said starring at his friend and then to Fred.  
  
"I explained to him, that it was only an accident," Fred said. Wesley stared at her.  
  
"Fred? Are you okay?" Wesley asked walking over to her and kneeling down.  
  
"Yeah I should be fine I had to yell a little, so my side hurts" Fred said looking over at Gunn, "but nothing serious" she finished.  
  
Gunn turned to them and knelt next to Fred and hugged her. She turned to face him and hugged him back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, baby," Gunn whispered to Fred.  
  
"I know, so am I" Fred whispered to Gunn.  
  
They pulled apart and Gunn helped Fred up.  
  
"How did you guys get out of the hospital?" Gunn asked looking at Cordy.  
  
"Well, we kind of had to sneak out" Cordy admitted.  
  
"Oh, can she stay here now or..?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose she should, don't want to get in trouble with the hospital" Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll help you up to your room okay?" Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah" Fred said leaning into Gunn.  
  
Gunn and Fred headed up the stairs and Wesley watched as they entered her room. Gunn helped her to her bed and let her lie down. He lied down next to her and pulled her close to his body. She rested her head on his chest and tried to fall asleep.  
  
In the middle of their sleep, Fred awoke, out of breath and sweating. She looked around and found her self next to Gunn in her room.  
  
"It was just a bad dream, that all" she whispered.  
  
Gunn felt her absence and sat up to find her sweating and panting, trying to control herself.  
  
"Fred? You okay, girl?" Gunn asked sitting up and rubbing her back. She gasped at his touch and turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah, just a bad dream" Fred said trying to smile.  
  
Gunn brushed his hand against her face.  
  
"Fred you're sweating! You're burning up!" Gunn said getting out of bed.  
  
He went around the bed and knelt in front of her.  
  
"Hold on I'll be right back," Gunn said running to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and wet it will clod water. He ran back out to Fred and placed on her face.  
  
"There, this should cool you off a little" Gunn said starring at her.  
  
"Yeah, it helps, but I can't breath well, I fee…I fell like I'm suffocating" Fred choked out breathing very heavily.  
  
"You must be sick or something! This doesn't happen from a bad dream," Gunn said, standing.  
  
"No, I don't want to leave, Charles" Fred pleaded.  
  
"I'm going to get Wes and Angel, wait here" Gunn said heading out the door.  
  
"No, I'm fine" Fred said trying to stand up. Gunn ran over to catch her.  
  
"No, stay here, I'll be right back, baby" Gunn said running out. Gunn ran around the corner and down the stairs. He saw Wes and Angel at the front desk. He called out them and they looked up.  
  
"Guys!" Gunn yells running to them. They stand and walk over.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Angel asked concerned.  
  
"She, she just…" Gunn started.  
  
"Calm down, what's wrong?" Wesley said.  
  
"She woke up panting and sweating. She's burning up and can't breathe well! We need to help her but she doesn't want to go to the hospital" Gunn explained.  
  
They all run up to her room. They don't find her on the bed and the bathroom door closed. Suddenly she opened the door, looking pale and sick. Wesley walks up to her and puts his hand on her forehead. He turns to Angel and Gunn.  
  
"She has a fever," Wesley said.  
  
Gunn and Wesley helped Fred to the bed and listened to her whimper. She tried to stand. Angel came over to help to. Fred looked up at them, with a look of terror on her face. Her knees gave in, Fred collapsed, her eyes rolled back and closed as she almost hit the ground. The three men went in to catch her and placed her on her bed. Angel grabbed the towel Gunn was using and wet it more. He handed it to Wesley. He placed on her face and forehead.  
  
They took turns watching over her, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
Gunn didn't know why she was like this and just wanted her to get better. As the day went on, she started to look better, but still had a fever. Wesley started researching and checked on her every so often, considering she saved his life and he almost killed her.  
  
Gunn stared at Fred with a worried and concerned look on his face. Angel and Wes knew he was upset and mad he couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly Fred started to wake up and saw Gunn over her. She sat up and looked around, like she was unsure of where she was.  
  
"Fred?" Gunn asked softly.  
  
"Charles?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Gunn replied as Fred grabbed him and hugged him. He held her tight too and kissed her head.  
  
"Oh, Charles, I was so lost" Fred said almost crying.  
  
"Shh. You'll be okay now" Gunn reassured her.  
  
Gunn held Fred for several moments. When they pulled apart, he kissed her and held her waist. They kissed for several more moments and then finally pulled apart. Fred lied down and Gunn pulled a blanket over her. He let her rest more and left her room. Wesley saw Gunn coming down the stairs.  
  
"Is she okay?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yeah, she woke up, but she's resting now" Gunn replied.  
  
"Oh okay" Wes said.  
  
"I'm going out to get something to eat for her, soup or something, I'll be back" Gunn said walking out the doors.  
  
Wesley watched him leave and then went up to check on Fred anyway. He entered her room to see her half asleep, crouched up in ball on the edge of her bed. He went in and hovered over her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Fred. For everything you've gone through" Wesley whispered. "I waited to long and you slipped through my fingers. When I saw you in your dress at the ballet, you looked so beautiful, I was going to tell you then, but I never was able to. I pictured you dancing on stage. So graceful, like an angel. I…I love you so much and I can only tell you when you're asleep. God, I hurt you so much and I didn't even mean to. I'm so sorry, Fred. I wish I could tell you how much I love you…sleep well Fred and be happy" Wesley whispered to Fred. Then he kissed her on the head and left the room. A few seconds later Fred sat up and turned to the door.  
  
"Oh, Wesley" Fred whispered as she sat back and fell asleep.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wounded  
  
Chapter 3: Choices  
  
Fred rested the next few days and by the weekend, she was feeling much better. Wesley never heard what Fred, whispered and didn't know, she knew how he felt about her. Gunn knew Wesley liked Fred, and didn't want anything to happen to her. If Gunn put Fred in any danger, what so ever, he knew Wes would either fire him or kill him.  
  
Setting: 10:00 am. Every one is at the office. Cordy at her desk, Angel in the office with Wesley. Fred and Gunn went out for breakfast, again and they just arrived back.  
  
"Hey, everybody!" Gunn said happily as he and Fred entered the hotel.  
  
"Oh good morning, you two" Cordy said getting up to get some coffee. "How you feeling Fred?" Cordy asked pouring coffee for herself.  
  
"Oh, much better, now. I rested for a few days and that was good, so" Fred said walking over to her.  
  
"So, what we up to today?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, we've just been hanging out" Cordy replied as Wesley walked out of his office with several books in his hands.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Fred" Wesley said happily. "Gunn" Wesley greeted plainly.  
  
"So, what can we do to help?" Fred said walking over to Wesley.  
  
"Oh, well nothing right now" Wesley said.  
  
"Oh, okay then, I'm going to go lay down for a little while" Fred said looking at Gunn as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, right, I'll see you to your room" Gunn said running up to her.  
  
Wesley watched as they left up to her room, wishing he were the one, helping her up to her room. Fred entered her room and Gunn followed her in. He flopped Fred on the bed and fell next to her. He rolled on top of her and they started to kiss. Gunn slid one hand behind her back to hold her waist and the other in her hair. Fred wrapped her arms around Gunn. He slid the hand that was behind her back under her shirt and rested on her stomach. He lifted up and nuzzled her neck as she gasped. He placed kisses along her body and made his down to her stomach. He made his back up her body and his lips met hers. She lifted her head up to meet him. Then Gunn went back to her neck as she arched into him and moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, she stopped and sat up.  
  
"Wait, Charles, stop!" Fred almost yelled sitting up.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I thought I heard some one" Fred said getting up. "You should go" Fred said pulling him off the bed.  
  
"Fred it was nothing" Gunn said going back to her and grabbing her by the waist.  
  
"No, really, you need to go" Fred said pushing him out.  
  
"Wait, you trying to avoid me, you don't want to do this?" Gunn asked concerned.  
  
"No, no, it's just, I don't want to get…" Fred started.  
  
"Caught?" Gunn finished.  
  
"Well, actually I was going to say…hurt" Fred said looking down.  
  
"Hurt? I would never hurt you, never" Gunn said staring at Fred. "Hey" Gunn said lifting her head up with his hand. "I would never hurt you, I'll make sure of that" Gunn said.  
  
"I know you wouldn't, Charles, but….I…" Fred started.  
  
"Did someone hurt you, before?" Gunn said walking her over to her bed.  
  
"No, well, yes, but I don't want to talk about that" Fred said looking away from him.  
  
"It's okay I understand" Gunn said hugging her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes as he kissed her. He placed one of his hands on her face and the other by her hip. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. She pulled away.  
  
"You should probably go" Fred said turning away as a tear cascaded down her face.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave you alone" Gunn said getting up.  
  
"No, I mean, you shouldn't go, just…" Fred said getting up, now crying.  
  
"Hey" Gunn said running to her and hugging her.  
  
"Just hold me, Charles" Fred said holding Gunn, sobbing.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, I understand" Gunn said rocking her as he held her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just…" Fred started.  
  
"Shh, don't speak" Gunn said.  
  
Wesley stood outside the door and listened. He frowned at her sobbing, and felt just as bad as Gunn, maybe even worse. He turned away and left.  
  
Fred pulled away from Gunn and wiped her tears.  
  
"You okay?" Gunn asked softly  
  
"Yeah, I am now" Fred said looking up at Gunn.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave you alone now, okay?" Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm sorry I got like this" Fred said.  
  
"It's fine" Gunn said chuckling a little as he left. Once he closed the door, Fred went to her bed and lied down.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine" Fred said closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.  
  
Gunn wished he knew who hurt her and why. He was a little worried, that she didn't want to be with him any more. He shook off the thoughts and headed down stairs.  
  
Angel and Cordy were playing with Connor and Wesley, like always, was reading a book. Gun took a closer look and saw it was one of Fred's books. He headed towards Wesley.  
  
"Hey, English! Isn't that Fred's book?" Gunn asked coming over to him.  
  
"What? Oh yes, she let me look at it" Wes said a little startled.  
  
"Oh, okay" Gunn said.  
  
"So, how's Fred?" Wes asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, fine, she's lying down, she was a little tired" Gunn explained.  
  
"Oh" Wes replied.  
  
"So, whatcha all doing?" Gunn asked going over to the front desk.  
  
No one answered and paid no attention to him.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Cordy! Wes!" Gunn yelled.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we're not doing anything, for the hundredth time" Cordy yelled back.  
  
Fred heard him yelling and got up. She went to her door and tried to listen.  
  
"What is going on down there?" Fred said a little curious.  
  
Down in the lobby.  
  
"Fine, then I'm leaving, page me if you need me" Gunn said as he stormed out.  
  
"What's his problem?" Cordy said looking at Wes.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with Fred" Wesley said looking up to the stairs.  
  
"Ah, earth to Wesley, yoo hoo" Cordy said waving her hands in front of him.  
  
"Hmm? Sorry, just distracted I guess" Wes said looking back down at his book.  
  
"You okay, man?" Angel asked looking over at his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Wes said looking up putting on a smile.  
  
Fred couldn't really hear what they saying, it was all mumbled. She gave up and laid back down.  
  
The day went by slowly, no visions, no cases, it was very boring. Fred stayed in her room all day. Wesley was a little worried she'd go back to her old self and keep all her feelings inside. He didn't want her to always go back to her room.  
  
A few hours later, Gunn came back. Fred was out of her room and playing a game on the computer with Wesley, in his office.  
  
"Hey, we didn't page you" Cordy said.  
  
"I know, but I felt like coming back" Gunn explained. "Where's Fred?" he asked.  
  
"In the office, with Wes" Cordy said.  
  
"Oh, what they up to" Gunn said suspiciously.  
  
"They're playing a game on her PC" Angel explained. "It's very mathematical, I tried it" Angel explained. "Wes was the only one of us who understood it"  
  
"Oh" Gunn said as he heard their laughter from outside the office.  
  
He headed towards the office and entered. When he walked in Fred was sitting on Wesley's lap with the computer on the desk. When Fred looked up to see Gunn she shot up and Wesley stood immediately.  
  
"So, this is what happens when I leave you alone" Gunn said angrily to Fred.  
  
"We…I was just showing him how to play the game, Charles" Fred said.  
  
"And that consisted of a lap dance" Gunn said now talking to Wesley also.  
  
"No, it's just…" Fred started.  
  
"Save it" Gunn said.  
  
"Gunn, it's not all her fault" Wes said walking to him.  
  
"I can see that. I trusted you, man, and this is what you do," Gunn said. "Man, I can't trust any one 'round here no more. And I'm surprised at you, Fred. Now I can't trust you either. I'm outa here," Gunn said turning to walk out.  
  
"Charles, wait!!" Fred said grabbing his arm. He shrugged it off.  
  
"You can't save yourself now, I trusted you most of all, Fred. I thought you'd have some common sense at least," Gunn said walking out.  
  
Fred turned to Wesley.  
  
"Great, this is just wonderful!" Fred said plopping down in a chair. Wesley walked around the desk to Fred and sat down on the corner of the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, I… we made a mistake" he said.  
  
"It wasn't just a mistake, Wesley!" Fred yelled back. Wes startled by her comment, stood up. As did Fred. "We lost his trust, his friendship, he'll never, talk to us again" Fred said closing in on Wesley.  
  
"Fred, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do" Wes said almost afraid.  
  
"Just...leave him alone and don't talk to me, when he's around" Fred ordered.  
  
"Okay, okay" Wes agreed.  
  
"Okay, I'm going up to my room to cool off" Fred said storming out and practically sprinting up the stairs. She entered her room and slammed the door, which every one heard and it made Wesley jump.  
  
When she got into her room, she saw Gunn sitting on her bed. She was so startled, she jumped back. Then she approached him.  
  
"Do you love him?" Gunn said.  
  
"I don't know. Why would you ask that?" Fred said sitting next to him.  
  
"Cause, I saw you two, you love him don't you" Gunn said.  
  
"Well as a friend, yes. But I love you, always" Fred said as she leaned into him and they kissed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah, never been more positive in my life" Fred said as she hugged him. Fred did love Wesley, as a friend, but she was unsure if she loved him as more than just a friend and if she was making a mistake. She shook the thought out of her head and continued to make out with Gunn.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wounded Chapter 4  
  
Hyperion hotel, Wesley and Fred are the only ones in work. Even though it's about a week since Wesley hurt Fred, he is still uneasy around her. Gunn and Fred's relationship is going well, and Fred seems happier these days. They did not go to breakfast this morning and Wesley was a little surprised. They were standing at the front desk. They were both reading from books. Wesley was trying to foil the prophecy more and Fred was just reading.  
  
"So" Fred said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"So" Wesley replied really not paying attention.  
  
"What are we doing today?" Fred asked.  
  
"Umm, well I'm not sure. I'm still foiling the prophecy about Connor" Wes replied.  
  
"Oh" Fred replied meekly.  
  
"So, how come you and Gunn didn't go out to breakfast today?" Wesley asked curious.  
  
"Oh, well, I didn't really feel like going out this morning. I've eaten to much greasy food this week already" Fred explained.  
  
"Oh, you get sick?" Wesley asked a little concerned now turning to her.  
  
"No, no, I just don't want to go out every day. It's not healthy. I mean I know I haven't eaten a lot over the years and now I'm used to it. I mean in Pylea some times I would go weeks without even…" Fred said looking at Wesley, then looking down.  
  
"Fred, I now Pylea was hard and you don't like talking about it but if something is bothering you, you can always talk to me," Wesley said reassuring.  
  
"I know, but I'm fine really" Fred said looking up and putting on a smile.  
  
"Okay" Wesley replied.  
  
Suddenly Gunn came in with Cordy.  
  
"Hey every body" Gunn said going over to Fred. He saw her a little shaken up. "You okay?" he asked putting his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, fine" Fred said turning to Gunn.  
  
"Hey Wes" Gunn greeted.  
  
"Oh, good morning" Wes replied looking back at his work.  
  
Fred, a little uncomfortable around Gunn, when she's reminiscing about Pylea, walked away and into Wesley's office to get another book.  
  
"Fred?" Gunn asked as she walked away. Wesley looked up.  
  
"I'll be right back" Fred responded not turning around and closing the door to Wesley's office. Fred was almost upset Wesley didn't talk to her more and she could feel a connection with him. She sank down to the floor and quietly cried as she put her face in her hands and dragged her knees in close. No one outside could hear her sobs. Wesley started to approach his office to get another book. Fred heard him coming closer and got up off the floor, still crying a little, but before she could wipe away her tears, Wesley walked in. At first he couldn't tell, but then he saw her wipe her eyes.  
  
"Fred, are you okay?" Wesley asked approaching her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Fred said not turning around.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again waiting for her to turn around.  
  
"Yeah" Fred replied as she put on a smile and turned around.  
  
"Oh, okay, well I just needed another book" Wesley explained.  
  
"Me too" Fred said heading to the bookshelf.  
  
"Oh, what book did you want to look at" Wes asked also heading for the bookshelf.  
  
"Anything" Fred replied.  
  
"Oh, well take what you'd like" Wesley offered.  
  
"Thanks" she said, taking a book off the shelf and looking through it.  
  
Wesley grabbed another book and looked through his as well. Fred turned and walked out with her new book. Wesley turned and watched her as she headed into the lobby. He watched her talk to Gunn and laugh at something he said. Wesley smiled a little at her laughter. Whenever she was happy it made him happy too. He shook off his thoughts and continued to look through his books.  
  
The day went by, Cordy left early to get home to Groo. Gunn stayed late, almost waiting for Fred to finish what she was doing to. Fred knew he was waiting, but she decided she wanted to talk to Wesley.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, so I'm going home. See you all tomorrow" Gunn said leaving.  
  
"Bye" Fred said plainly as she watched him leave. "Wesley?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes?" Wesley said turning towards her.  
  
"I was wondering...well you know how you said…I…" Fred tried to spit out.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh, no, no, I just wanted to…talk" Fred said.  
  
"Oh, anything in particular?" Wesley asked a little nervous.  
  
"Well, yeah, about the other day, when Gunn came in on us, at that moment, I realized something, I think" Fred stated.  
  
"Yes?" Wesley asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, after I talked with you and hung out with you that day, I've been having second thoughts about Charles. I mean, he's a great guy and nice and funny, but some of the stuff I would talk to you about, I wouldn't even mention to him" she said. Wesley smiled at her. "Like…Pylea, I don't think he likes to talk about that, or the ballet, just the dancing itself. Or maybe the science volumes you and I read. He doesn't understand that stuff. Why did he think I played that game with you? You still lost, but you understand it and I just can't find similarities between us anymore, not after being with you. Is that stupid?" Fred said. Wesley listened in amazement at what she had told him and he was very happy.  
  
"Well, no it's not stupid, and if you feel this way, maybe you should talk to him" Wes suggested.  
  
"I don't know how to, now I feel uncomfortable around him. I mean I still feel safe and all, but I feel more relaxed around, well, you" Fred said rambling on as she paced the lobby floor.  
  
"Well, Fred I feel comfortable around you too, but I know Gunn really likes you and wants to protect you, as do I" Wesley replied.  
  
"Yeah, well I think I'm going to talk to him. Maybe I should wait though, but I don't know. I will eventually break it off, but I don't want to hurt him" Fred said almost upset.  
  
"Well, just tell him how you feel and be honest" Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you Wesley, for everything" Fred said, and then she walked to him and kissed him on the cheek and ran up to her room. Wesley stood in the lobby in amazement.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Chaoter 5: Discussion

Wounded Chapter 5: Discussion  
  
Fred spent all day in her room trying to figure out how to talk to Gunn. She wasn't even sure of what she was doing, but knew she needed to talk to him. She knew she didn't want to be with him anymore and she needed to follow her heart. That day Gunn came in, but she didn't want to do it at work. He always came over to hug kiss her, but she tried to push him away. He excuse was she needed to work. He left a later than usually. About an hour after he left, Fred went out to his apartment. She reached his door and was about to walk away, but she had to talk to him. She gently knocked a few times and waited until he opened the door.  
  
"Fred?" Gunn asked a little surprised.  
  
"Hi, I just wanted to talk" Fred replied.  
  
"Sure, come in" Gunn said opening the door for her and closing it after her.  
  
***  
  
Back at the hotel, Wesley was gathering his things to go home. Cordy had already left and Angel was putting Connor down to bed. He was thinking about Fred and what she had said to him the day before. He couldn't believe, that she didn't want to be with Gunn anymore. He was happy, but at the same time felt bad for Gunn. He soon left and headed home.  
  
***  
  
Fred walked into his apartment and they sat on the couch.  
  
"Okay, look, I like you, a lot, and I think you're a great guy and all, but" Fred started  
  
"What? What is it?" he asked moving closer to her.  
  
"It's just, I don't feel comfortable around you anymore" she said standing. He stood also.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked a little mad, but worried.  
  
"No, well, I just, I can't believe I'm saying this" she said.  
  
"What?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I think I like Wesley" she said.  
  
"Oh, did he talk to you" he said a little angry. "Did he hit on you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no, no I talked to him" she admitted.  
  
"Oh, I see" he said.  
  
"Charles, I'm sorry I just" she started but was silenced when he put up a hand.  
  
"No, I get" he said.  
  
"Look I didn't think it was going to be this way but, well good bye," she said walking out. Gunn was left in the silence of his apartment. He plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands.  
  
***  
  
Fred walked back to the hotel in the dark of the night and thought about all that happened. She felt so bad as if she killed some one. She was so upset her chest hurt, the way she felt in Pylea. She took her time back to the hotel.  
  
Wesley was driving home and decided to take a short cut. He went down a street and as he drove by, he saw Fred walking down the street, alone. He could tell she was upset and turned around. He went around he stopped at the end of the street. He ran out of his car to Fred. When he was closer to her he called her name.  
  
"Fred" he said as he approached her. She turned around and saw him. She had tears almost ready to spill out of her eyes. "Oh, Fred, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine" she said closing her eyes and putting her head down. When she lifted her head a few tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Oh, Fred" he said. She walked closer to him and he hugged her as she cried. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"It's not your fault," she said pulling away for a moment.  
  
"Come on. I'll take you back to the hotel" he said.  
  
"I can't, I need to walk around a bit," she said turning around. Wesley grabbed her arm before she could walk away though.  
  
"Wait, you can stay at my place, if you'd like" he offered.  
  
"Okay" she said shyly. They walked back to the car, holding Fred. They drove to his apartment. When they arrived, they whole place was so clean.  
  
"I'll sleep here, you can take the bed," he said.  
  
"No, this is fine" she said.  
  
"No, you're my guest, you take the bed" he said not letting her refuse.  
  
"Okay, okay" she gave in. He saw her to bed and then he headed off to sleep himself.  
  
In the middle of the night Fred woke up out of breath and sweating. She looked around and realized she was in Wesley's apartment. She got up and got a glass of water from the kitchen. Wesley could sense some one in the room and woke up a little. Fred was hunched over the sink drinking the water. She was holding her head with one hand. He sat up more and focused his eyes. He could see she didn't look so well. He started to get up. She heads the ruffling of the sheets and turned around. Wesley was already heading over to her. Startled she jumped a little.  
  
"Sorry, I was just…thirsty" Fred said putting the glass down.  
  
"No, it's fine, but are you okay" he asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, sorry to wake you" she said putting her head down.  
  
"I was about to wake up anyway" he lied. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can go back to sleep now" she said as she walked back to his room and fell onto the bed. She turned over holding her head and began to cry lightly. She curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep. Wesley watched her from the door and felt like crying himself. He watched until she fell asleep and then went back to bed himself.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6: Goog Morning, kind of

Wounded Chapter 6:  
  
The next morning Wesley awoke to see Fred at the kitchen table sipping tea. She had two mugs out with sugar and cream. She was reading the newspaper. He looked at the clock above his TV and it read 7:38 am. He got up and made some noise that made Fred turn her head to him. He got up, and put his glasses back on.  
  
"Good morning" Fred said cheerfully as she stood.  
  
"Oh, yes, good morning" Wesley replied walking over to her. "Sit, I'll get my own tea," he said heading to the teapot. "What time did you get up?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, me, umm just a little while ago. I decided to make some tea and I put a mug out for you too." She said smiling as she watched him.  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you" he said pouring some hot water into his mug. When he was finished, he sat down across from her. "So, are you okay?' he asked remembering last night.  
  
"Yeah, great! Sorry about last night" she said.  
  
"No, no, nothing to be sorry about. Every one has bad nights," he said smiling, trying to make her feel better.  
  
"I know, thank you, for everything" she said.  
  
"Your welcome" he smiled back.  
  
"Well, I better get ready for work' she said with a little giggle.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm the boss, you can show up late with me" he said.  
  
"Oh, no!" Fred yelled, and startled Wesley a little.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" he asked a little worried.  
  
"I never called Angel to tell him I was staying here," she explained.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
"He's going to be so worried" Fred said standing up. Wesley also stood.  
  
"Fred, calm down, we'll explain," he said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"How?" she said.  
  
"We'll just tell him, that you were upset and came here, okay?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, but I would be worried. He'll probably have a heart attack when I arrive. I better go back now and just say I walked all night," she said grabbing her coat.  
  
"Fred you don't need to go now" he said following her to the door.  
  
"Wesley, I don't want him to get mad," she said leaving. Wes couldn't stop her and watched as she ran down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
Fred ran all the way back. She calmed herself before she entered the hotel. She opened the door, but didn't see anyone. She walked into the middle of the lobby. She saw Angel in the office on the phone. She walked a little closer and saw Angel look up and then say goodbye and hang up. He ran out of the office to her.  
  
"Fred! Where have you been?" he almost yelled.  
  
"I was just walking," she said backing up. Angel advanced towards her.  
  
"All night long?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Well, I…just needed to think" she said covering up.  
  
"You need to tell me when you leave. What if I needed you? What if you got hurt?" he asked even more angrily.  
  
"I…I didn't mean to stay out all night" she said, with tears edging her eyelids.  
  
"Fred, you can't just leave and come back the next day. You could have been seriously hurt or even killed," he yelled as Wesley walked in behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" she sobbed putting her head down.  
  
"Fred, don't cry please," Angel pleaded. Fred put her head back up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Angel" she said, still crying.  
  
"What's going on here?" Wesley asked as Angel turned around.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Fred said wiping away her tears.  
  
"Yeah nothing" Angel said too.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" he asked Fred.  
  
"I…" Fred started as she stared at Wesley and Angel. "I have to go," she said running to her room.  
  
"Fred, wait!" Wesley yelled. Then he looked to Angel. "Now, what happened?" he asked a little angry.  
  
"Well, I kind of got angry. Did you know she was wondering the streets all night long?" Angel asked accusingly.  
  
"No, but she wasn't wandering the streets" he said.  
  
"What? How do you know?" he asked confused.  
  
"I think she went to talk to Gunn. I found her walking back to the hotel and brought her to my apartment. She was upset and she didn't want to come back here," he explained.  
  
"Oh, is she okay?" he asked a little sorry.  
  
"I hope so" Wesley replied looking up the stairs.  
  
"Why did she go to Gunn's?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, umm I don't know, so what are we doing today" Wesley answered quickly.  
  
"I don't know you're the boss," he said. Then Gunn entered.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he said, happier than Wesley expected.  
  
"Oh Gunn, hello" Wesley said.  
  
"Hey" he greeted going over to them. "Fred here, I wanted to take her to breakfast," he said.  
  
"Umm I don't think she's going to go this morning," Wesley said.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"She's not feeling well. She's taking the day off," he explained.  
  
"Yeah" Angel agreed.  
  
"Oh, well I'll be back later" he said heading out again.  
  
Wesley didn't understand why Gunn seemed so happy. He knew she must have broken up with him, but he still didn't understand. He was going to talk to her, but decided he better let her rest for now. TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Wounded Chapter 7:  
  
That day, Gunn came back, but was still in a good mood. Wesley didn't know if she really did break it off, but he wasn't going to interfere. Fred came down a little later and saw Gunn in Wesley's office. She wanted to go back to her room, but she got tough and went to the front desk. She sat down and started reading a book she had. They went about the day and she tried to ignore Gunn as much as possible, but he managed to get her attention a couple of times. Wesley noticed how uncomfortable she was around him and rescued her, kind of.  
  
"So, what's that book about?" Gunn asked Fred, trying to talk to her.  
  
"Oh, umm it's just another science volume, nothing interesting" she said plainly.  
  
"Oh, cool. So…" he said as Fred shifted a little in her seat. Then Wesley came over.  
  
"Hey, Fred. It's almost lunchtime. You want to get something to eat, with me," he asked. Fred looked up and gave him a 'thank you so much' face.  
  
"Yeah, please" she said smiling and getting up. The two headed out the door. Gunn stared at the door and sighed.  
  
"Oh, well, at least she's happy" he said aloud, sadly and a little angrily.  
  
About an hour later, Wesley and Fred came back. They entered laughing, but found the lobby deserted. Wesley entered his office but no one was there.  
  
"No one is here" Wesley stated a little surprised.  
  
"Maybe we got a client" Fred guessed.  
  
"I don't know" he said a little angry.  
  
Fred was scared by the tone in his voice.  
  
"They should have called if they went out, I am the boss," he said.  
  
"I'm sure they had to hurry and didn't have time to call you" Fred suggested.  
  
"I suppose. Well I'll call Angel's cell" Wesley said heading to his office to call.  
  
Gunn suddenly walked through the lobby doors.  
  
"Charles!" Fred said as he walked past her to the weapon cabinet.  
  
"We're fighting, no thanks to you and Wes," he said angrily as he picked up a sword. As he lifted his arm, Fred could see a cut on his arm.  
  
"Charles, let me fix your cut" Fred said walking to him.  
  
"It's fine," he said brushing her touch off.  
  
"No, it may get infected" she said holding his arm. He violently swung his arm, sending Fred flying to the floor. Wesley heard the bang and went to the lobby.  
  
"Fred!" he yelled running to her.  
  
"I'm fine, I think," she said as Wesley helped her up. Gunn looked at her sadly and then ran out.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Wesley yelled, but Gunn left before he could catch him. Wesley sat Fred down on the couch. "You sure you're okay?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure" she said. "I was trying to look at a cut he got," she explained.  
  
"Where were they?" he asked.  
  
"They were fighting, that's all he said and he seemed very angry, at me," she said.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to them when they come back" he stated.  
  
"I wonder why they had to left. That worries me a little," she said.  
  
"Yeah, and why wouldn't they call" Wesley asked. Suddenly Angel was running down the stairs.  
  
"Can you guys keep it down, Connor is sleeping," he explained.  
  
"Angel?" Wes asked.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Gunn was just here and he said you guys were fighting something and had to leave," he explained.  
  
"Gunn?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, he came for weapons" Fred added.  
  
"You mean, you didn't know?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No, I was putting Connor down to bed" Angel stated.  
  
"Oh no" Fred said.  
  
"He's fighting without us, he may get hurt" Wesley said.  
  
"Fred, page him, now" Angel ordered. Fred a little startled stood up, but soon sat down, because the fall she took hurt her back.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Gunn kind of flung Fred to the floor, when she tried to look at a cut he received" Wesley explained.  
  
"Oh, Fred I'm sorry" Angel said. Then he headed to the phone, to page Gunn.  
  
"Why do you think he was so rough with you?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Probably mad, because I broke off our relationship" she said.  
  
"Oh. But that's still no reason to hurt or even yell at you" Wesley said defensibly.  
  
"I just hate him this way. He was never this way before and it scares me" Fred said looking up with tears in her eyes.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Chapter 8: different player

Wounded Chapter 8: A Different Player  
  
Wesley started to worry about the way Gunn was acting. He wanted to talk to him, but he knew it would make him even more upset. Fred was okay, but still didn't know why Gunn was acting this way.  
  
Fred was up in her room, lying on her bed.  
  
"I don't understand, I just don't understand what happened," she muttered to herself. "He's been dumped before, I think," she said. "I wish he wasn't so mad" she said.  
  
Wesley was in the lobby rearranging weapons. Angel was holding and cooing Connor. Suddenly Fred came down the stairs and saw the guys.  
  
"Hey guys," she said with a giant smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, hi Fred" Wesley said also smiling. Today was the day Wesley was going to ask Fred out on a date. Cordy already knew, but she promised she wouldn't but in, until Fred had said yes. Fred approached Wesley.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, just rearranging the weapons" he explained as he smiled at her.  
  
"But isn't that Angel's job?" she asked pointing to Angel.  
  
"He's busy at the moment" Wesley whispered to her as he watched Angel cooing Connor.  
  
"Oh, okay" she replied simply.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, well you could help me with the weapons if you'd like" he said.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to help" she replied.  
  
Suddenly Cordy came in.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked walking to her desk.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Fred said helping Wesley.  
  
Later that day, Gunn came into work. He avoided Fred as much as possible.  
  
"Hi" Gunn greeted as he came in.  
  
"Oh, Gunn, you're here" Wesley greeted looking up from the weapons cabinet.  
  
"Hello, Charles" Fred said meekly.  
  
"Hey" he greeted plainly before turning back to Wesley.  
  
"Gunn, can I have a word with you?" Wesley asked heading to his office.  
  
"Sure" he replied following him.  
  
They stepped into the office and Wesley closed the door. He sat in his chair and Gunn sat in a chair across from his desk.  
  
"What is it?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Umm, yesterday, why didn't you tell Angel or me that you had to go fight?" he asked.  
  
"I was with my gang, didn't think we needed you guys" he explained.  
  
"Oh, well Fred said, you told her that you and Angel were fighting" he asked a little more sternly.  
  
"Well, I didn't think she should know that I was with my gang, and it's really none of her business" he replied.  
  
"Actually, as long as she works here, it is her business, what if she needed Angel and you said he was out. Look, I know what happened between you and Fred and I'm sorry" he started before Gunn interrupted him.  
  
"Uh, actually, you don't know and I told you it was none of your business. She probably broke up with me because of you" Gunn said standing as well as Wesley.  
  
"No, she came to me and said she felt uncomfortable around you. I said to just be honest with you" Wes replied.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure, you probably talked to her and convinced her to break up with me because you wanted her, that's it isn't it" Gunn said a little louder.  
  
"No, I never said anything to her, and I do love Fred, as a friend, and I just told her to tell you what she felt and I guess she did" he said walking to the door.  
  
Gunn grabbed his arm before he reached the doorknob.  
  
"You put a move on her didn't you?" he asked angrily.  
  
"No, and I'm not having this conversation" he replied turning back to the door.  
  
"Didn't you!" Gunn yelled. Wesley looked back at him and Gunn punched him in the face. Wes stumbled back a little and then pounced on Gunn. Gunn pushed him off and jumped up. They rammed into each other. Gunn went to throw Wesley out the window of his office, but Wesley still held on to Gunn and they both went flying through the glass and landed on the ground.  
  
Fred, startled by the crash screamed and Angel and Cordy came running over they stood there and watched them fight.  
  
Gunn jumped on top of Wesley and started punching him, but Wesley kicked him off. Wes stood up and ran towards Gunn. He pounced on him again and punched him back. Gunn vigorously kicked Wesley off and ran to him. He pushed him up against a pillar and tightened his hands around his neck. Wesley also put his hands around Gunn neck and tightened his grip. Wesley started to turn red and Fred ran over to them.  
  
"Charles, stop!! You'll kill him!" she yelled trying to pry his hands off of Wesley.  
  
"That's my plan," he said.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled. She couldn't get them apart so there was only one thing she could do. She punched Gunn right in the face, hard. He stumbled back holding his jaw. Wesley fell to the ground out of breath, coughing and holding his throat. Fred knelt next to him. Angel and Cordy stood watching. Cordy had a hunch why Gunn was so upset but Angel had no clue.  
  
"Are you okay, now?" she asked.  
  
Wesley just nodded his head.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Angel asked coming over to them.  
  
"Ask the boss!" Gunn yelled.  
  
"Wesley?" Angel asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Wesley panted out.  
  
"I bet you didn't" Gunn replied.  
  
They all started yelling. Fred looked at them and screamed.  
  
"STOP IT!!" she yelled. They were silent. "All of you just stop it. Charles, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"He's the reason we broke up," he said angrily.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"He hit on you and so you broke up with me," Gunn explained.  
  
"No he didn't. I talked to him. I didn't like being with you anymore. Yeah, you were nice, but I wasn't comfortable around you and we have nothing in common" she said.  
  
"Told you" Wesley said walking to them.  
  
"But I thought Wes liked you, so he hit on you?" Gunn said revealing Wesley's secret that only Cordy knew.  
  
"Wait a minute" Angel said. "You two were dating?" he asked pointing to Fred and Gunn. Gunn and Cordy nodded. Fred stared at Wesley, after what Gunn had revealed.  
  
"You, you like me?" she asked. A little embarrassed, Wesley nodded.  
  
"Today I was going to ask you, out," he said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, oh my God" she said smiling. Wesley smiled too.  
  
"Okay, so Gunn and Fred went out, but Wesley liked Fred?" Angel asked still confused.  
  
"Yes!" Cordy replied. "God you are so slow. Didn't you see the way the acted and always hung out and the way Wesley would stare at Fred?" she whispered.  
  
"No" he said plainly.  
  
"Come on, leave them alone and I'll explain everything" she said grabbing Angel's arm and dragging him to the office.  
  
"I thought I saw something, but wasn't completely sure," she said walking closer to Wesley.  
  
"Great, you two have a wonderful life. I'll see you later" Gunn said heading out to leave.  
  
"Charles, wait!" she yelled after him. He turned to face her as she headed up the lobby steps to catch him. "I'm sorry things didn't work out, but I like Wesley and he likes me. I think somewhere inside, I always liked him, but now I'm sure. Please understand, and don't leave us," she pleaded.  
  
"As long as you're happy and he doesn't hurt you," he replied. "And I won't leave, I'll be back tomorrow, bye" he said walking out. Fred walked over to Wesley and hugged him. He hugged her and kissed to head.  
  
The End.  
  
This last chapter will start a series about Wesley and Fred. Some stories with have to do with an episode or a few, but will not be sequels to any real Angel episodes. 


End file.
